kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
EP01 (Slayers)
Angry? Lina's Furious Dragon Slave! (Japanese: Angry? リナ怒いかりのドラグスレイブ!, lit. Angry? Lina ikari no doragu sureibu!) is the first episode of Slayers. It was first broadcast in Japan on April 7, 1995. Synopsis In the shadow of a massive black dragon, a bandit gang called the Dragon Fangs enjoys the results of their latest raid. However, their celebration is cut short when their fortress explodes. Out of the flames strolls Lina Inverse, a young and notorious sorceress. Before the bandits can do more than panic and try to run, Lina starts lobbing fireballs around, making short work of the gang. She begins packing up her treasures, entertaining herself with an internal monologue about how she "lives as a warrior to defeat the tyranny of evil bandit gangs", and even with this battle won, "so long as evil exists in this world, Lina's battle will never end." Among the troves of gold within the bandit's lair, Lina finds a small green statue of a woman, and it's obvious that she's delighted by this find. The next day, Lina finds herself being hunted by some of the disgruntled Dragon Fangs. She is approached by one of the bandits, who tries – rather poorly – to flatter her, remarking that he doesn't want to fight her because she'd "kick his butt in two seconds", and that she seemed so macho, she was almost like a little boy. This doesn't impress Lina too much, and she also notices that the rest of the Dragon Fangs have managed to surround her during this exchange. The bandit continues to try and flatter her, and even offers her a place among the Dragon Fangs. This manages to finally offend Lina, who doesn't associate with criminals. Finally, realizing that he's not going to get his way, the bandit calls the other gang members to come out and fight Lina. They quickly rush in, and Lina prepares to blast them away with another fireball. Her attack is interrupted by the arrival of a tall and blond warrior, the gallantly reckless Gourry Gabriev. He doesn't introduce himself at this point, however, letting the bandits know, "If I gave you my name, you'd get it dirty." Gourry makes short work of the bandits, chopping up their weapons and tossing them about. At first, Lina tries to help, and then decides it would be in her best interests to act like a distressed maiden. Finally, the acting bandit leader is all that's left, and Gourry grabs him and tosses him into the air. His sword makes several quick flashes and then the bandit's clothes fall to the ground, followed by the bandit himself. With the bandits defeated, Gourry turns his attention to Lina, and we see for the first time how petite she is. Lina's convinced that Gourry's "dazzled by her looks", but Gourry is disappointed that the girl he rescued isn't the babe he thought, but instead a "flat-chested girl". Lina's hurt by his observations, but decides to just thank him for "saving" her and then moving on. Instead, Gourry decides he'd better continue to protect her, since it's too dangerous for a "little girl" to be out in the wild on her own. Since Lina is heading towards Atlas City, that means she'll be stuck with Gourry during a ten-day journey! She decides to just make the most of it; after all, Gourry seems genuinely concerned about her. The duo reaches a nearby village and stop to eat. The pair completely dazzle a waiter by the sheer amount of food they order and demolish. However, all is not well and a dark cloud gathers over the village. Meanwhile, back at the Dragon Fangs' lair, the black dragon has escaped from his confinement. Back at the restaurant, the elder of the village approaches the table, and asks if Lina is truly is the famous sorceress. When she admits that she is, Gourry is completely surprised, because he thought Lina's outfit was something like a waitress would wear. The elder interrupts their argument, and says that their village has need of the famous "bandit killer and Dragon Spooker, Lina Inverse". Lina's confused, because she's never been called the Dragon Spooker before, and the elder explains that "It's short for 'Dragons Step Past Out of Clear Revulsion". Naturally, this really irritates Lina and her temper flares up. Gourry stops her from killing the elder, who quickly explains that the village is being attacked by the Dragon Fangs gang. Lina proudly admits that she already trashed their fortress, and Gourry had finished off the rest of the gang. The elder is ecstatic, and believes that this means Lina's also defeated the black dragon the Fangs were keeping. The elder then races out of the restaurant, eager to tell everyone the good news. Gourry asks Lina if she killed the dragon, but Lina didn't even know the dragon was at the fortress. Lina's not worried about it, convinced that it's not their problem, and besides, there's no telling where the dragon is at the moment. Right on cue, the dragon flies over the town and starts causing havoc. The elder comes rushing back in, shouting, "You didn't kill the dragon? What's the meaning of this?" Lina explains that she never claimed to have killed the dragon, she just defeated the gang. Of course, this means the dragon is now running around completely unchecked, which is a much worse situation than the village had before. Lina offers to defeat the dragon, but only if the price is right. They finally settle on twenty-five gold pieces, and Lina and Gourry race out to confront the dragon. The elder explains that the Dragon Fang leader bought the dragon at a festival for three bronze pieces, and raised it as a pet. Naturally, the dragon got bigger over time, and learned to follow the bandit leader's orders. Lina throws a fireball at the dragon, but it has no effect. Lina is about to admit defeat when Gourry runs past her and prepares to attack with his sword. Instead, he gets hit by the dragon's tail and falls on top of Lina. Lina panics because she can't get Gourry's unconscious form off her, and the dragon comes stomping their way. When the dragon is about to step on them, it suddenly gets a queasy look on its face, and steps over them, stomping away to another part of the town. Lina is upset that the dragon ignored her, and uses her levitation spell to float after the dragon. She tells Gourry to distract the dragon while she prepares to cast another spell. Lina kicks Gourry to the dragon, and he spears the dragon by its nose (more by luck than intent). Gourry starts running away from the dragon, while Lina chants the words to her most powerful spell: "Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the flow of time is where your power grows. In thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness. All the fools who stand in our way shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess. Dragon Slave!" This mighty spell not only kills the dragon, but destroys the entire village! The elder appears out of the wreckage, and Lina asks about her payment. The elder refuses to pay after she destroyed their whole town. Lina tells Gourry to handle it and she runs away. Gourry's not quite that dumb however, and he runs after Lina with the entire village giving chase! Major events * Lina steals the orihalcon statue, though this is not revealed until a later episode. Debuts * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev Characters * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev Spells * Fireball (Lina) * Levitation (Lina) * Dragon Slave (Lina) Trivia * The first appearence of Lina and Gourry. * First appearence of the Dragon Slave. Voice Cast * Lina Inverse - Lisa Ortiz * Gourry Gabriev - Eric Stuart * Saman - Jimmy Zoppi * Bandit Boss - J. Willet * Bandit A - J. Willet * Waiter - Gene Jonson * Additional Voices - Roger Kay, Anthony Salerno, Jesse Tarlauren * Old Man - Brett Weaver Category:Slayers episodes